


It Comes In Waves

by Rosewritesstuff01



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Chronic Pain, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marvel Universe, Post-Avengers (2012), Sickfic, Slow Burn, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosewritesstuff01/pseuds/Rosewritesstuff01
Summary: Tony has been in pain for as long as he could remember. He can handle it, really he can, what he can't handle is the team ever finding out.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 31
Kudos: 268





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! This is my first time writing fic so please don't be too harsh with me😂 also this will have multiple chapters!! Thanks for reading ❤

There was a slow, creeping ache building in his right knee. A steadily growing pain that he knew would soon cover the entire right half of his body if not all of it. Sweat was beading at his temples and flashes of warmth that seemed to press into his skin like a million tiny needles were beginning to come on more often the longer he continued to sit in this stupidly uncomfortable chair.

“Mr Stark would you be agreeable to the terms that we’ve laid out for you today?”

His head felt like it had been stuffed full of cotton, he’d been stuck in this board meeting for literal hours, and truthfully he’d stopped being able to pay attention at least an hour ago so he didn’t feel 100% sure on what the hell he was agreeing to. Thank all the Gods for Pepper. 

He made a show of shuffling papers and pretending to read and re-read the contract in front of him before he was able to share a sneaky glance at Pepper to his left. She twisted the ring on her right index finger twice, her way of letting him know that it was safe for him to finally confirm the contract. 

He couldn’t help the wave of relief that came over him. Soon he’d be home, just a few signatures and he’d be home hopefully before this flare managed to hit him fully.

He coughed and settled the papers in front of him before lifting his head to look at the half a dozen people in front of him, all of them looking about as tired as he felt.

“Well, ladies and gentlemen, who would like to hand me a pen?”

By the time he got back to the tower it surprisingly wasn’t as late as he’d thought, it was only going 8pm and the team where probably arguing over various take out menus as he and Pepper stepped into the elevator.

“Are you sure you’re alright Tony?” Pepper was looking at him with concern etched into her face and that, well that just wouldn’t do. 

“I’m fine Pep it’s just been a long day, I just need to get out of this suit and have something to eat and i’ll be good” He made sure to smile widely at her as convincingly as possible. 

She stared at him for a moment longer before dropping her gaze and sighing. 

“It’s been a while since your last flare, how’re you feeling?” 

“I’m perfectly fine Pepper I promise, I'd tell you if I wasn’t but you’re right, this might be the start of one, I’m not too sure”  
Better a half truth than a complete lie right? Right? It was easier to pass this off as just maybe being his first flare in months than admit to her that in reality it was going to make it his 7th one this month. Yeah...better to pass of a half truth than have her look at him with those big concerned eyes and have her fuss over him as though he was going to fall apart.

The elevator came to a stop at the common floor and successfully broke up the conversation they’d been having as the sound of bickering voices flooded in from the kitchen as they both stepped out. He couldn’t lie and say the sound of the team laughing and being incredibly petty about menu choices just to make Steve's face do that thing where he genuinely wished he was still a Popsicle instead of having to listen to them all argue over dip choices, didn’t make his heart go all funny in his chest. He wasn’t even going to think of calling it warm, content, and happy, nope he refused to be that sappy. Even if it was possibly like maybe 90% true. Sue him.

“Do you wanna go and help Steve with the kids or should we let him suffer a little longer?” Pepper said a twinkle in her eye and mischief in her tone as she walked into the kitchen arm in arm with him. 

Tossing his head back in a sigh he groaned long and loud enough to draw the attention of the others all huddled around the island of the kitchen. Tasha was straight up hogging two stools one for her to sit on and the other was where her captain america socked feet rested, almost directly in front of Steve. Someone was in a teasing mood he couldn’t help but think as he took note of the Iron Man pjs she was wearing. Thor was standing at the opposite end of the island from Steve, he couldn’t help but think that he looked like he was strategizing for a battle at a war table with the serious look on his face that contrasted strongly with the soft grey joggers and t-shirt he was in. Clint was straight up sitting in the middle of the island like the toddler he was and Bruce was sitting on a countertop with a mug of fruity tea looking like he was going to rage any minute if they couldn’t decide on what to eat. And Steve, poor poor Steve was now practically lying over the island in defeat when Tony walked in with Pepper in tow.

“Tony, you’re home earlier than expected” Tasha said slyly with a smile on her lips as she took in Tony in his undeniably haggard state. He’d took off his suit blazer and tie, as well as opening a few buttons and rolling up his shirt sleeves on the way home. He’d been overheating and frankly didn’t care what he looked like anymore. Now looking at the look she and Pepper shared he couldn’t help but wonder if his short, well shorter than usual day, had been thanks to her in some way. He would never understand the relationship the two shared but he wasn’t about to go and question it. 

Steve was still partially leaning on the island,holding a bunch of menus out towards him with complete and utter defeat in his posture.

“Awww Rogers are the kids torturing you again?, you know I don’t know why you guys don’t just use Jarvis and order whatever you want, far simpler and would save god knows how many hours you guys have been at this for.”

“I did offer my services sir but they voted to decline as and I quote directly from Mr Barton “It’s not as fun '' Jarvis’ tone was dry with sarcasm as he closed his message.

Steve’s eyes zeroed in on Clint and glared. 

“Well.. I'm not wrong am I? It’s just not the same ordering whatever we want when we can 1. Annoy the fuck out of Steve and B. It, it-”

“You just said 1 and B, it should be 2?... or 1 should be A?” Thor's voiced dropped in with confusion painted on that pretty face of his as Clint still sitting on the island waved his arms around in frustration.

“That’s so not the point!” 

“Why is it always annoy Steve?” groaned Steve but he had a soft look in his eyes as he glanced at Natasha. 

“Because you get this really pretty flush when we piss you off”  
Tasha said smiling brightly at Tony across the island.

A small smile still on his face, Tony stepped forward to walk around the island to make himself the worlds biggest cup of coffee, he was exhausted, his head felt like it was full of fog the whole day and the bone deep fatigue that steadily built when he was having a flare was getting stronger with each minute spent in the kitchen, but he had a happy buzz around him now from seeing the Team so at home in the tower. 

“Here you go Tony” 

He glanced up from the coffee machine to see Bruce holding a mug out towards him, that had the hulk painted on the side. The warmth of the coffee seeped through the ceramic and settled into his tired hands, the smell of coffee already making him feel a bit more alert. Taking a long sip that almost definitely burnt his tongue he sighed happily. 

“Bruce Marry me yeah?” 

“Can’t Steve has dibs”

“Very funny haha…” he muttered into his coffee, as if Steve Mr Righteous America Rogers could ever like Tony as anything more than a closeish acquaintance, sure they worked well on the team but it was obvious Steve still had some hesitation regarding him… Which was fair, he wasn’t the easiest person to understand or get along with and that was without being from the fucking 40’s. 

Pepper had somehow stolen the stool Natasha had been using for her legs and was smiling at him over the rim of her own mug that had almost definitely been in Tashas hand a few seconds ago. 

“Anyway I vote Pizza” Clint said loudly while hopping off the island onto Thor's back.

“Do you ever eat anything that isn’t pizza Clint?” Bruce muttered while following the piggy backing duo into the common living room.

Steve and Nat followed the rest while Pepper stayed seated across from him, why did it have to be pizza he couldn’t help but ask to himself as the others started ordering. Pizza was going to kill his insides, his sensitivity to dairy sucked on a good day but he could tell that aggravating his stomach right now, on the brink of a full flare was not a wise idea. Yet he didn’t have the heart to tell the others he couldn’t have the pizza, he didn’t want them thinking he was so up himself that he wouldn’t eat pizza with them. Fuck it a couple slices wouldn’t hurt… that much.

He sighed, his eyes were burning and the pain in his leg was creeping into his hip and ankle. Settling his head on the table for a second he closed his eyes, resting them really, just until the food came. 

“Tony?” 

Peppers hand brushed softly through his hair, gently pressing against the top of his head she sighed. 

“You should tell them you know”

Tell them what? That Rogers was actually right and he really was useless outside of his armour? He didn’t need the pity honestly, that was if they even believed him. 

His illness had been something to be looked over and swept under the carpet from the minute Doctors hadn’t been able to conclusively say what was wrong with him. For the first few months he’d been fussed over and had been poked and prodded by Doctors constantly, blood tests upon blood tests, x-rays, MRI’s, physical therapy and absolutely nothing worked. Nothing helped the pain he was in and soon enough Howard had stopped caring and assumed he was just making it all up for attention. 

His mother only cared for part of the time, when she could truly take the time and see the effects that his illness had on him, when he was so out of it with pain he couldn’t sleep, when the migraines left him debilitated for most of the day, when he was so overcome with brain fog that he had the reaction time of a zombie which was so unlike the famed child genius of Howard Stark it was criminal.

When she found him sobbing into himself at the age of 15 because he couldn’t get out of bed after 5 days of constant migraines.

“Everything alright?” Steve said from behind Pepper

He felt his shoulders tense and he slowly lifted his head, he hated anyone seeing him like this, nevermind Rogers. 

“Yeah everything’s good Capsicle, just been a long week” 

He could feel Peppers disapproval from his seat, he knew she wanted him to be more open about his health with the team but it really wasn’t the time and honestly if he could have it his way they’d never have to know. He didn’t need them thinking he was incapable of being Iron Man because of it. He’d made the suit to be able to support his shortcomings during a flare, and he was more than capable of managing his own pain these days.

“Alright, well the foods on its way up if you wanna grab a box before Thor” 

He could physically feel his stomach cramping already.

“Yeah sounds good”

He ended up sharing with Pepper, he knew she wouldn't question him not eating much and despite her small frame she could eat like Thor when she wanted to. The pizza was good and he was actually hungry so he ended up eating more than intended, his stomach was full and he was warm and comfortable for the first time that day so nobody could judge him when his eyes started to droop and his body slowly tilted till he way laying down with his head in Peppers lap while the rest of them tried to pick a film, he wasn't completely asleep but he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. 

Peppers manicured nails where running through his hair, gently scraping his scalp, his body steadily relaxing into the soft couch when Clints voice halted his journey to sleep.

'Awww come on Stark wake up, you gotta help me convince Thor to not watch Tangled again" 

"Shut up Clint, he's tired and you know he barely sleeps as it is" Bruce's voice sounded from somewhere to his right, really he should marry him soon before someone else steals him.  
Sluggishly he forced his eyes to open but he didn't get up from Peppers lap.  
"Let Thor watch Tangled, it's better than letting you watch Brave for the tenth time, now I'm gonna go for a nap and you're gonna zip it Merida" 

His legs were cramping, curled up as he was so he stretched his legs out to the end of the couch, not expecting his feet to come into contact with the solid warmth of someone's thigh.

"We are not watching Tangled or Brave again"

His feet were pressed into the side of someone's leg, that couldn't be comfortable.  
"Shit sorry I didn't realise someone was sitting there" 

He went to pull his legs back up when a warm hand settled on his ankle. 

"It's alright I don't mind Tony" 

Steve said softly, gently tugging on his leg to get him to stretch his legs again and as tired as he was there was no way he was going to resist.

"Hmm thanks spangles..." 

Finally he was comfortable enough that sleep arrived and took him away as the beginning of a film he didn't know began to play.


	2. Capricorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I have been completely blown away by the love and support already on this lil fic of mine! I really can't thank you all enough! Sorry for the wait on chapter 2, I have work and college as well so I haven't been able to work on this too much, however chapter three is halfway done and the Christmas holidays will soon be here so I will have loads of time to write!! Thank you all again for the love!! <3

He was warm, so unbearably warm. The half of him pressed into the couch was aching, his hip felt like someone had poured concrete into the joint and left it there to solidify. The thought of moving made him feel sick but he couldn't stay in his current position for much longer. Shifting his legs slowly till they were hanging off the side of the couch, he groaned at the flare of pain and pushed himself up.

Bile rose in his throat as his head spun, he settled his head in his hands for a moment. Just until the world decided to right itself again. 

The curling cramp in his stomach shouldn't have surprised him but it did, fuck. He staggered quickly to his feet and bolted to the closest bathroom, his hands shook and his vision was blurry but he made it. It hurt, fucking hell it hurt, cold sweat on his neck and forehead. He tried to breathe evenly as the pizza he'd enjoyed earlier decided to leave his system...violently. 

He let his hands sit under the running water for a few minutes, simply letting himself wake properly and enjoy the warmth on his skin. The bone deep tiredness was back and this time it was doubled with the after effects of eating cheese.

Fuckin pizza...

Walking slowly back to the kitchen he opened the fridge, a glass of water sounded like heaven right then. He settled on a stool and sipped slowly, body still reeling from his rude awakening. 

"Tony?"

Fuck. 

"Heyyyy Cap, thought you'd be in bed ages ago?" 

Someone needed to get him a fucking bell.

Steve was wearing worn soft black joggers and a thin white t-shirt, his face warm and creased with sleep as he shuffled slowly onto his own stool opposite Tony.

"Yeah, I uh I was but,- it's stupid I know but I didn't like the thought of you lying down here on your own  
You were so comfortable though that we felt bad trying to wake or move you" 

A rosy flush slowly creeped over Steve's cheeks as he spoke and Tony couldn't help but think it was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen, except for maybe puppies. Steve could definitely give them a run for their money but puppies probably won...maybe.

"Ah it's uhh, it's okay I woke up anyway. Was just headed to bed now actually." 

He spoke, voice groggy with sleep, shuffling awkwardly in his seat he dropped his head so he didn’t have to look at Steve. He was so tired and his body ached, his legs felt too weak to even support his own weight right now but he couldn't let Steve know that.

He took another long drink of his water, relishing the coolness of it for a minute before standing slowly from the stool. Shuffling forward a few steps he slowly made his way to the elevator, which was the plan until his right leg started to cramp. Determined he kept walking through it, he just needed to get to the elevator before Steve noticed. He just had to keep going. 

He let out a quiet gasp of pain, tears in his eyes and then there was a warmth behind him.

'Tony? Are you okay?"

Stupid, stupid super soldier hearing, Steve's hand was floating awkwardly by his lower back, desperate to help but not knowing how. Tony sighed, this wasn't going to be easy. 

"Yeah I'm good just think my leg is cramping a bit because of lying on the couch for too long, I'll be fine go on to bed." 

It was a struggle to keep his voice steady as he spoke and to not crumble under Steve's baby blues looking at him with such concern. 

"Let me help you to the elevator at least..'

“No, it’s fine I’m-”

“Tony, enough”

“Fine- fine, okay... my knight in tiny joggers” 

Once in the elevator he slumped against the wall, letting his body lean on cool metal. Steve was still watching him with unreadable eyes, almost angry but also not? 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” 

Steve’s low timber made the hair on his neck rise and he tried not to shiver, if he was being completely honest with himself right now all he wanted was for someone to comfort him. Help him to bed and make sure he was okay, he really missed Jarvis…missed the feeling of being cared for.

“Tony?”

“Hmm, oh i’m fine think I might be getting a cold is all” 

He’d say anything to get Steve off his back right now. He was literally saved by the bell when the elevator dinged, letting them know it was time for Steve to get off.

“Alright...if you need anything at all you know where I am?” 

“Yeah sure Capricorn” he muttered as Steve finally got off the lift.

“I’m a Cancer but okay” 

He couldn’t help the sharp bubble of laughter that burst from him unexpectedly. Steves own laughter joined his own and Tony couldn’t help the grin on his face at the sound. 

“Goodnight Tony” 

Blue eyes met his as the door of the elevator slowly closed… his chest suddenly felt unbearably tight.

“Night Steve”

The resounding silence in the box of metal made his heart sink, fucking Rogers…

===

He woke slowly, the lingering feeling of a dream clinging to him like dust. The aching had eased somewhat and for that he was grateful. 

Warm water washed over his hair and shoulders as he stood under the shower. He groaned at the feeling of the water on his body, slowly scrubbing the sleep and grit from himself he couldn’t stop his thoughts from turning to last night.

The casual concern Steve had shown for him...like it was nothing, not forced...just there...

“Sir, Doctor Banner and Mr Rogers are inquiring as to whether you want breakfast?” 

“Tell them I'll be down in ten J”

He had a free day today… no meetings and only a couple projects to wrap up for S.I. and he was thankful for it. He dried quickly and changed into black track bottoms and matching tank top for being in the lab. 

The elevator took him down to the common floor and he sighed as he remembered the state Steve had seen him in last night. 

“Hey Stark! Steve wants to know if you want pancakes or scrambled eggs?”

Clint called out from the couch where he was munching on pancakes and trying to beat Thor at Mario Kart at the same time.

Both felt too heavy for his sensitive system after last night's incident so he decided to just have some cereal to save himself the pain. He went through the motions of making himself coffee and deciding on a cereal that he wanted, pouring the lactose free milk, which was technically Bruces but he didn't think he'd mind, into the coco pops he hopped up on a stool.

“Why are you using weird ass milk for?”

He wasn’t embarrassed to admit he nearly fell off the damn stool. 

“Jesus Barton!, I have a fucking heart condition you know!”

“Is that why you’re drinking the weird ass milk?

“No, I'm lactose intolerant you dumbass” 

“You’re lactose intolerant?” Natashas voice peaked with curiosity behind him. 

It suddenly felt like everyone's eyes were on him in an instant, poking for flaws. Desperate to find that one chink in his armour...he was too paranoid to live with this many people.

“Yes...anyone got a problem with that, it’s fairly common?” his tone dry as he ate his cereal that suddenly felt like ash in his mouth.

“Then why’d you eat the pizza last night?” 

Nat stared at him now, those piercing green eyes intense and her stance stubborn as she watched him, fuck. 

Living with other people was hard… so much harder than he’d realised.

“I was hungry!” his voice pitched as he tried to defend his decision for eating the pizza…

“You only had a few slices?”

“Yeah...well I was too tired to eat more…seriously can I eat my cereal now? Without being given a premature heart attack?”

Nat was still looking at him with those blank eyes… 

“Is that why you were so pale last night?” 

Seriously Steve needed to stop, this was getting too much.

“No, I just felt sick from sleeping on the couch for too long that’s all!”

Steve needed to stop staring at him...like right this instant, this was so unfair. He could feel his face heating up the longer Steve gazed at him intently, an almost quiet anger growing in his eyes them the longer the silence stretched.

“Okay fine! Yes, it made me feel sick okay and that’s why I looked like I could share your fuckin Irish heritage last night. Now i’m going to the lab to eat my cereal in peace” 

He jumped off the stool, cereal in hand and walked to the elevator so fast he was basically running. 

“Tony! Come on I-” 

He didn’t hear the rest of what Steve was going to say before the doors closed, he wasn’t even hungry anymore.

Entering the lab he sighed and felt the tension in his shoulders relax slightly as he set to work on the projects that he needed to finish. Distraction was good, made him stop thinking so much that he wanted to peel his own skin off. He was so engrossed in his work that he didn’t hear dummy open the lab door before it was too late.

Surprisingly it was Thor who walked in instead of Captain Righteous trying to talk to him. It was smart sending Thor, they all knew he had a bit of a soft spot for him. Definitely Natashas idea...

“Anthony, come join us for dinner please. The good Captain has prepared something more to your tastes tonight, it would be a shame for you to miss out and it would definitely hurt the Captain if you were absent?” Thors deep baritone rang out from behind him. He could practically see him,overly large and awkwardly shuffling...like a big golden retriever. Except Thor was smarter, he had a quiet knowledge in him that he admired when others didn’t really take note. 

“Why, what are we eating tonight goldie? Did you guys scrape the cheese off a pizza just for me?” 

“No I do believe Natasha suggested lactose free lasagne?” 

“Is that a joke? How did you make lasagne without cheese?” he swivelled round now to look at Thor, who was still large and awkward but had some real pretty braids in his hair…

“Sir, they used lactose free cheese to make the lasagne suitable for your dietary needs” 

Jarvis ever the voice of reason rang out above him. 

“How? The only lacto free stuff is on my floor? I know that nobody was up there?-” 

“The Captain insisted on going out and buying some, especially for you...as a way to say sorry.” 

His chest was doing that thing again...he refused to acknowledge the way his eyes were stinging and the lump forming in his throat. 

“Sorry for what? He didn’t do anything?” 

Thor crossed his arms and sighed before looking at him again.

“Perhaps it is better to ask him yourself? Come up for dinner Anthony, it will be ready in a few minutes” 

And then he was gone, swiftly exiting the lab like he hadn’t just punched him in the throat emotionally.

The sound of a crash behind him brought him out of his daze, he turned to see what he was going to have to fix this time.  
Dummy looked at him guiltily, his claw tilted sadly and the remains of his warm cereal laying on the ground. He couldn't help but laugh...the lasagne couldn't be that bad really?


End file.
